Scrap automotive tires present an environmental problem and recycling is practically non-existent. Tires do not degrade in landfills and when stockpiled, create a major fire hazard that is impossible to extinguish once ignited. Since they have about the same heating value as coke, 15,000 BTU's per pound, a tire weighing about 20 pounds has approximately 300,000 BTU's. The scrap automotive tires are so plentiful that they have a near zero cost. At the present time, scrap automotive tires are being used as fuel or auxiliary fuel in a variety of operations such as cement kilns, coal fired generators and other applications wherein a controlled firing rate is used. In such instances, it is often necessary to shred the scrap automotive tires prior to using in a furnace. Also, when the scrap automotive tires contain steel belts, it is often necessary to remove the steel belts. In some instances, whole rubber tires have been used but such use required equipment changes that reduced the cost advantages. In the manufacturing of steel from scrap metal, some of the steel mills add coke to the scrap metal that is melted in a furnace such as an electric arc furnace.